Angel y Demonio
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: Tashigi despierta con dos marcas en el cuello , una a cada lado y sin recordar que ha podido pasar la noche pasada. Dos hombres saben parte de lo sucedido pero la respuesta les dejará patidifusos. Contiene Lemmon! Tashigi x Smoker , Tashigi x Zoro
1. Chapter 1

Angel y Demonio

- ¡¿Pero quien me ha hecho esto?!. Tashigi se miraba sorprendida. En el cuello tenía dos chupetones, uno a cada lado.

El chillido hizo que dos hombres entraran corriendo en la habitación. Eran los ocupantes contiguos a cada lado. Desde la puerta veían a la chica, con una bata blanca de seda, el pelo suelto y las marcas en el cuello

- Bueno, ayer...

- Me pasé un pelín...

Los dos se habían puesto a hablar a la vez. Y se miraron sorprendidos, como si ninguno de los dos hubiera sabido que el otro también era responsable. Tashigi los miró con cara de incrédula.

- Anoche estuvo conmigo, así que no te inventes las cosas

- El que se lo está inventando eres tú, que estuvimos juntos en mi habitación

- Un momento, ¿Estáis diciendo los dos que me hicisteis esto?

La noche anterior había pillado tanto a los G5 como a los Mugiwara en una isla muy pequeña, con solo una población y un hotel. Podían pelearse, pero la tormenta que arreciaba era tan fuerte que ganara quien ganara no podría salir de la isla. Y las previsiones es que duraría un par de días. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo, las habitaciones del fondo eran para los piratas y las de la entrada para los marines. Dada la situación, en el bar todos los integrantes de ambas tripulaciones habían estado bebiendo sin parar, y tuvieron que ser ayudados por el barman para llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Tashigi llegó más o menos consciente a su habitación. Se despojó de su ropa y tras un baño caliente cogió su bata de seda y se fue a dormir. No bien había pasado media hora se levantó de la cama y sin decir palabra alguna salió del cuarto y fue al contiguo suyo a la derecha.

Smoker dormía allí, aunque en ese momento estaba fumando un par de puros. Al verla entrar no le extrañó mucho, pensaba que querría comentarle alguna cosa de trabajo. Pero no le había dirigido palabra alguna. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

Tashigi seguía callada. Le quitó los dos puros de la boca, los puso en el cenicero y volvió a besar a su superior. El beso era dulce y ligero, como el roce de una mariposa. Ella se apartó un poco y empezó a besar el cuello.

Smoker estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de su capitana. Él siempre se había sentido atraído por ella, pero ni por el cargo ni por la diferencia de edad había pensado en decirle algo. El roce de sus labios lo había excitado. Y se moría de ganas de dejarse llevar. Pero quería estar seguro de que ella no se arrepentiría. Suponía que el alcohol la había desinhibido lo suficiente para ello.

- Tashigi, ¿Estás segura que quieres esto?

Tashigi no contesto, sino que volvió a besar sus labios, silenciando la propuesta. Ese gesto fue suficiente para Smoker, que se dispuso a lo que le trajera la noche.

Tras dejar sus labios volvió a donde estaba. Besaba el cuello con besos cortos, pequeños como caricias. Las manos de Tashigi se deslizaban por los hombros, rozando con los dedos la piel realizando pequeños círculos y deleitándose con el contacto.

Tashigi dejó de besar el cuello para ir a la cicatriz de la cara. Resiguió su contorno llenándola de besos pequeños mientras con una mano reseguía la cicatriz de su torso. Smoker había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que transmitían los besos y los dedos de Tashigi.

Smoker con un brazo aferró la espalda de Tashigi atraiéndola hacia él y sujetando su cuello y con la otra mano deshizo el nudo de la bata. Debajo de la bata no había nada de lencería, estaba totalmente desnuda. Con la mano que tenía libre deslizó la bata para que fuera cayendo.

Mientras Tashigi se deleitaba besando su cara él agarró uno de los pechos y empezó a masajearlo. Esa acción llevó a que Tashigi soltará un gemido y dejara de besar, siendo aprovechado por Smoker para besar sus labios e introducir su lengua. El sabor de la boca de Tashigi era dulce, a chocolate.

Con la sujeción que tenía la llevó hasta la cama y los dos se tendieron en ella. Smoker, encima de ella iba estimulando los pezones y los senos con ambas manos mientras su erección apretaba el vientre de Tashigi. En cuanto a ella, seguía acariciando la espalda de su jefe, deslizando las manos arriba y abajo, siguiendo los músculos hasta llegar a las costillas, donde volvía a retroceder a la espalda. Todo ello, interrumpido muchas veces por los besos que se iban dando haciendo que en ese momento Tashigi sujetara a Smoker de los hombros abrazándolo para no romper el contacto.

Debieron estar una hora recorriendo la piel de ambos a base de besos y caricias. Smoker se frotaba contra el abdomen de Tashigi. Estaba duro como una piedra y necesitaba algo más. Deslizó su mano buscando la entrada de Tashigi y comprobó que ella estaba preparada. Introdujo un par de dedos y notó que salían empapados. No pudiendo esperar más, metió la punta para que Tashigi se fuera acostumbrando a su diámetro y lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella. Los gemidos de Smoker eran por el calor y la opresión que sentía eran idénticos a los de emitía Tashigi. Las piernas de Tashigi estaban enroscadas entre las suyas, con una mano se apoyaba en la cama mientras la besaba y con la otra seguía presionando sus senos. Las embestidas fueron aumentando de ritmo. Tashigi estaba aferrada a él, besando su cuello y Smoker estaba besando el suyo cuando ya no pudo aguantar más y se derramó en su interior. Fue en ese momento cuando le hizo el chupeton en el lado derecho. Tashigi también había llegado al clímax a la vez que él. El gemido había sido fuerte y Smoker suponía que se habría escuchado por toda la planta. Smoker se puso a un lado de ella para contemplarla. La piel de Tashigi estaba perlada por el sudor y el aroma de ella, de acero y chocolate, se mezclaba con el de él, de tabaco.

Tras unos instantes Tashigi se levantó de la cama y sin decir palabra alguna cogió su bata y se fue a su habitación. Entró en la ducha dejando que cayera el agua sobre su piel y tras unos minutos volvió a salir y se dispuso a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro estaba en la ducha. Necesitaba quemar energías por lo que había decidido salir en busca de diversión. Por ese motivo no escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría ni los pasos de Tashigi ni como ella desanudaba su bata y la dejaba caer en el suelo.

Lo primero que le hizo pensar que algo pasaba fue cuando notó un cuerpo pegado a su espalda y un mordisco en el cuello. Se giró dentro de la ducha, y observó sorprendio que era Tashigi quien estaba allí. El agua caía enganchando su pelo a su cuerpo y sus pechos brillaban con el reflejo de las gotas de agua.

Su cuerpo reaccionó primero. La erección subió rapidamente y la lujuria brilló en sus ojos. Si ella había ido a buscar al lobo, con mucho gusto la devoraría.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la apretó contra la pared y empezó a recorrer su espalda. Sus manos callosas jugaban con la piel y apretaban los senos, haciendo que gimiera de placer. Su erecció recorría sus gluteos, restregandose sin cesar.

El agua seguía mojandolos, la boca mordia inmisericorde el cuello de Tashigi y la lengua jugueteaba con la oreja. Vió el chupetón en un lado y decidió que él tambien le dejaría un recuerdo así que le hizo uno en el otro lado del cuello.

Tashigi estaba en el extasis, pero quería más. En un momento se giró y se agachó. Zoro no se esperaba que Tashigi introduciera su miembro en la boca y empezara a succionarlo. La sensación le embriagó, endureciendolo todavía más con el contacto de la lengua de ella. Sujetó los hombros de ella con fuerza para que apretara más en su miembro. Tashigi siguió sorbiendo, lamiendo y besando, encantada por las cualidades del ejemplar hasta provocar que se derramara en su boca.

Pero Zoro estaba ambriento. Tashigi había despertado un apetito voraz en él que necesitaba saciar. La elevó para que se aferrara ella con sus piernas a su cintura y salió de la ducha. Buscó la primera superficie disponible y era una mesa, por lo que la tumbó boca arriba sin miramientos y empezó a penetrarla. Sujetaba sus piernas abriendolas mientras ella se aferraba a la mesa con sus manos. Las embestidas eran tan fuertes que hacian temblar la mesa. Tahigi se retorcia de placer mientras Zoro sonreía al ver su contorsión.

Era fuego, placer en estado puro, delirio recorriendo su sangre. Deseaba más, marcarla como suya para que nadie se acercara. Aceleró el ritmo haciendo que Tashigi llorara de felicidad hasta bombear en su interior. Dejó de sujetar sus piernas y fue en busca de su pañuelo. Quería saber cual era el limite de ella, así que mientras ella se deleitaba todavía con los temblores internos cogió el pañuelo y acercandose a ella le vendó los ojos. Ahora el cordero estaba a su merced absoluta, para devorarla en todos los sentidos.

La cogió en brazos y mientras besaba sus pezones veía el temblor apoderarse de ella. La sonrisa volvió a cruzarse por su rostro, se relamía pensando que no había tenido que salir a buscar la diversión sino que había venido a buscarlo a él y lo estaba disfrutando.

Con el haramaki ató las manos de Tashigi a la cama. Ella no decía nada, tenía la piel erizada, expectante al no saber que iba a suceder. Zoro cogió a Wado y la desenfundó. Fue paseando la hoja de la espada por la piel de ella, primero por las piernas subiendo lentamente. Tashigi notaba el frio del acero rozando su piel sin saber en que momento podría recibir un corte. No decía nada, estaba en manos de Zoro totalmente y lo aceptaba sin protestas.

La espada llegó a su vientre. Allí se mantuvo perezosa un rato hasta que volvió a subir hacia sus pechos. Notaba el borde afilado en los pezones, el mínimo movimiento tanto de él como de ella podría hacerle mucho daño. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al cuello y lo rodeó con el filo de Wado. En el cuello hizó un ligerisimo corte, apenas una raspada. Zoro dejó la espalda y empezó a lamer la herida, a sorber las minusculas gotas de sangre que salian.

En todo el proceso Tashigi no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Emitía pequeños gemidos, susurros y suspiros. Anhelaba más. Zoro lo notaba y por un lado disfrutaba viendo como el deseo de ella aumentaba, y por otro lado su propia sangre le calentaba para tomar lo que le daban. Al final venció la segunda y se puso encima de ella. Iba a domar a esa capitana hasta rendirla.

Dejandola atada todavía empezó a jugar fuerte. Apretaba su cuello mientras la penetraba. Notaba como se aceleraba el corazón y como tensaba su cuerpo. Tambien notaba como se iba excitando ella, como se iba calentando su interior y como aumentaba su flujo. Soltó su cuello y desató sus manos. La pusó agachada y empezó desde atras a montarla. Le gustaba ver como se arqueaba la espalda, como se agitaban sus pechos en el aire. Tiraba de su pelo para aumentar la sensación.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, se corrió dentro. Había sido una maratón fascinante. Nunca una mujer había podido aguantar su ritmo sin desfallecer. Estaba alucinado y desatando el pañuelo, se tumbó a su lado acariciando su pelo, sumiendose en un sueño profundo.

Tashigi fue a buscar su bata que había quedado tirada en el suelo al principio y anundandosela, volvió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y quedó dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
